Happy Holidays
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Remus, Gen, and baby Ciaran spend Christmas Eve with Remus's parents. Though, there's not much mention of Christmas in it.


Title: Happy Holidays

Summary: Remus, Gen, and baby Ciaran spend Christmas Eve with Remus's parents.

Note: Dedicated to me, because I've had a pretty lame holiday so far. And also, dedicated to anyone who adores baby Ciaran.

"Oh, Remus, don't you think it's too cold to have him outside?" Gen asked, pulling her cloak tighter around herself, shivering, trying to suppress a smile as Remus held their six-month-old son, bundled up against the cold and cooing happily to his father.

"We won't be out in the cold too long." Remus argued. "Besides, my parents want to see him."

"Well, couldn't they have just visited us, instead?" Gen asked, frowning slightly. When Remus did not answer her, she sighed and said, "All right, Lupin, when he gets sicks, YOU'RE the one who's going to stay up with him, not me."

"Gen, he won't get sick, I promise."

"But if he does?"

With a small sigh, Remus answered, "I will stay up and take of care, Mummy."

Gen giggled and brushed a swift kiss against his cheek. "But you'll probably make me stay up with you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Remus grinned.

Remus's mother was quick to agree with Gen. "Remus, he's going to get sick!" she exclaimed, gently taking Ciaran from Remus. "Oh, he's so sweet." she added as he cooed, looking at her curiously.

"See? He even likes your mother. He hates me." Gen said with a tiny playful smile on her face as she sank down on the couch, removing her scarf and gloves.

"Now, what makes you say that, Gwendolyn?" Remus's father asked, heading into the living room, sipping a glass of eggnog.

"It's true! He lets everyone hold him but me. He starts to cry whenever I pick him up, or when Remus gets out of his line of sight, for that matter. The only time he wants anything to do with me is when he's hungry."

"Aw, Gen, that's not true and you know it." Remus smiled.

Gen scoffed and said, "You're too busy spoiling him to notice. You were more worried about me spoiling him and look at you!"

Remus managed a weak smile and said, "I don't spoil him all by myself."

"But you do the vast majority of it!" Gen countered.

"All right, you two. That's enough." Mrs. Lupin said sternly. "Oh, you want your dady back?" she added, handing a fussy Ciaran back to Remus.

"What about your parents, Gwendolyn? Have they even seen him yet?"

Gen gave Remus's father a look that plainly answered his question. "Like my parents would want anything to do with him." she muttered. "God, you saw how they were when they found out Remus and I were engaged."

Remus and his father exchanged looks behind her back. "Did you even tell them you were pregnant?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I sent them a letter. By Muggle way. So, either they didn't get it, or they don't care." Catching the look on Remus's face, she added, "Don't worry about it. I don't want them in my son's life anyway."

"But Gwendolyn -- "

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me. I don't care about them."

"But he should know his grandparents." Remus's mother argued.

Gen scoffed and said, "You don't know my parents very well. I mean, you've only met them once. Trust me, it's far better like this."

"All right," Remus muttered, not sounding very convinced. He exchanged another look before asked his father if he wanted to hold Ciaran. "Come on, Dad. You haven't held him yet."

"All right," his father sighed, gently taking Ciaran from Remus. Ciaran blinked and looked around for his father. "Damn, Remus. He looks just like you did at that age."

"You don't know how many people have told me that." Remus laughed.

"But it's true." his mother smiled.

"I wanted him to look like Gen." Remus admitted. "And I want a daughter, now. I think Ciaran needs a little sister."

Gen tried not to grin as she said, "I know what you're trying to do, Lupin." she said. "But, no, I don't think he needs a sister. Not right now, anyway."

"But wouldn't it be cute, though?" Remus's mother asked. "A little girl that looks just like you?"

"That would be cute," Gen answered, glaring at Remus who smiled sheepishly, "but, really, right now is not a good time."

Ciaran began to fuss before Remus's mother could say what it was she wanted to say. "Oh, sweetie," she sighed, taking him from her husband. "You can't always have Daddy. You've got to get used to us, too."

Ciaran continued to whimper, though. "I think he's tired." Gen murmured. "He didn't get his nap today."

"Well, get him to bed. We'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Lupin giggled, brushing a kiss to Ciaran's forehead. "Good night, Gwendolyn." she added as Gen grabbed her scarf.

"You, too." Gen murmured.

"Come on, little guy," Remus cooed, smiling at his son, who was yawning as his mother placed him back in his arms. "Let's get to bed." he said with his own yawn. "'Night, Mum, Dad."

Once they got home, Ciaran sneezed and began to whimper. "I told you." Gen smirked. Brushing a quick kiss against Remus's cheek, she said, "Good night, Remus. If you get any sleep, that is."


End file.
